


Daughter of Zeus: Camp Half Blood

by Peanutbuttertoast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbuttertoast/pseuds/Peanutbuttertoast
Summary: Draco and Hermione make their way to New York to visit Camp Half Blood.
Relationships: Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Across the Pond

**Author's Note:**

> I had forgotten that I’d had this done and hadn’t posted it. So I thought I would do so. Hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione make their way to Camp Half Blood and Draco meets Hermione’s friends while Percy discovers a startling truth.

Graduation had been a festive affair, as Theo had decided to rent out the Three Broomsticks for the evening and all seventh and eighth years from all the houses had been invited as well as Percy, Annabeth and Nico.

The firewhiskey had flowed that night, and more than one person ended up passed out before the party had ended.

A week after school was done, Hermione had finally gotten word from Chiron that Draco could return with her to Camp Half Blood. Unfortunately, Theo and Blaise were not included in that invitation.

Chiron had only capitulated because Hermione and Draco we’re engaged.

And Zeus had surprisingly, approved the visit.

Theo had been disappointed of course—but it was _nothing_ compared to the pouting Blaise had done for the entire week prior to Draco and Hermione’s trip. They were to spend two weeks at Camp, and then they’d be going to New York City with Percy and his family before heading to Salem to spend the remainder of the summer with Hector and Melinda.

“I still can’t believe you’re getting to go!” Blaise groused out petulantly, as he watched his best mate pack his trunk for the voyage across the pond.

“Let it go, Blaise.” Theo nudged his friend, who had his arms folded across his chest in ire. “I wasn’t even invited, and Nico and I are a couple.”

Blaise scoffed, but seemed to deflate a bit as he turned his head to stare out Draco’s balcony doors and into the late June rain.

“How long will you be there, mate?” Theo asked.

“Two weeks, I think.” Draco grabbed a pair of black trousers and folded them neatly into his trunk. “Then we’re visiting with Percy’s mum in New York.”

“Muggle New York?” Blaise queried, his eyebrows lifted in surprise as Draco nodded.

“Just for a few days. Not sure what to think about it, but I’m reserving judgement. Hermione seems to be fairly excited to return back to Camp, and I’m really trying to be as supportive as I can, even though I’m not exactly thrilled at spending time in the Muggle world.”

“It’s really not that bad.” Theo offered with a causal shrug. “When I went to Muggle London with Nico and Hermione over Yule, it was busy—but there was so much to see and do.”

“I did notice some of the Muggle clothes you bought.” Blaise grinned, while Draco snorted at his friends.

“I’m sure my witch isn’t going to make me go shopping for clothes.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that,” Theo bantered back with a smirk, “you’re going to need to blend in.”

Draco paled as he swallowed uneasily at that thought.

Would Hermione _really_ make him go shopping in the Muggle World?

As it turned out, Theo was right. A shopping trip to Muggle London had his witch picking out an entirely new wardrobe for him. He had to admit, the Muggle trousers—called jeans—looked brilliant on him. If the way his little minx was eyeing him as he walked out of something called a ‘ _fitting room_ ’ was any indication—she rather liked them too.

“Definitely those.” She bit her lip and Draco smirked and then eyed himself in the full length mirror and nodded.

“Okay.” He said after a moment. “What else?”

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because jeans came in all different fits and washes and styles...and by the time he was done, he had three bags filled with new outfits.

As they moved down something called an escalator...which had Draco’s brow furrowing in confusion—they came to an area in the Department store that caught his eye.

“Is this where?”

Hermione smiled and nodded. “Yes. This is where I bought your watch.”

Moving over to the first counter, Draco eyed the watches there with interest.

“The timepieces I own, have all been gifts.” He stated, as he moved to the next counter. “So, I’m only familiar with a few of these brands, but there seems to be a lot to choose from.” He then grabbed his witch’s hand and pulled her to a case where some women’s watches were located. “I don’t see you wearing the watch you used to at school, why is that?”

Hermione sighed softly, somewhat surprised that Draco remembered such a thing as she looked down into the case that Draco had paused at.

“I did have a watch, but I lost it while Harry and I were...”

“Oh.” Draco nodded, feeling his stomach clench uncomfortably at the thought. “Do you like that one?”

Eyeing the timepiece that Draco was pointing to, Hermione had to admit it was a beautiful watch.

“Can I help you?” A woman’s voice carried to them and when Hermione glanced up, her eyes widened in recognition, as did the sales associate. “Oh! Hello again!”

“Good afternoon.” Hermione smiled politely, while Draco nodded in greeting.

“Is this the young man you bought the watch for at Christmas?”

“Yes.” Hermione gazed up adoringly at her fiancé, who’s smug smirk was playful.

“She did an excellent job.” Draco drawled, as he set the bags down at their feet and wrapped an arm around his witch. “But I was wondering if we might take a look at that watch there.”

“Draco! I don’t need...”

“Hush, love. If I want to spoil my fiancée with a gift, then that’s my prerogative.”

“Congratulations!”

“Thank you.” Draco nodded again, as he watched the Muggle woman take the watch out from the case and set it on a velvet display box.

“Well, this is a lovely timepiece.” The woman smiled. “A Chopard ‘Imperiale’ 18 carat White gold with approximately three carats in diamonds and blue sapphires mounted to the three crown winders. The leather strap is the same sapphire blue.”

Draco gently picked up the watch and gave it a through once over, before reaching for Hermione's left hand and placed the watch on her wrist. He almost laughed out loud when he noticed the Muggle woman gaping at his witch’s engagement ring.

“It’s perfect.” He murmured, tilting Hermione’s chin up and giving her a questioning look.

“It’s very pretty.” She agreed softly.

“We’ll take it.” Draco stated haughtily, and the woman nodded emphatically as she went to get the matching case. Pulling out his Gringotts card, that as she’d suspected—looked just like the Gringotts style Black American Express Card that Theo had, Hermione shook her head.

“Love, you don’t need to ply me with jewels.”

Kissing her softly, Draco didn’t reply—but his expression told Hermione that he very much didn’t agree with that sentiment at all.

When the sales lady came back over, Draco handed her his credit card to ring up the purchase. A few moments later after he had signed the bill and placed the watch case into their larger bag, he felt compelled to speak.

“I know you don’t expect me to shower you with jewels, or fancy things, love. But if you’re going to expect me to venture into the Muggle World with you, then you’re just going to have to humor me by allowing me to buy you whatever I wish.”

Hermione huffed in exasperation, clearly not fooled.

“Is this Blackmail? Reverse Psychology?”

“Don’t know what you could be referring to, my sweet love.”

“I’ll bet you don’t.” She demurred petulantly, even as she sighed in pleasure at her new accessory.

When they’d strolled by the lingerie department, Hermione realized that perhaps taking her wizard shopping hadn’t been the best idea. He’d nearly bought out every skimpy thing in her size, and her face had paled at the total.

“Draco!” She hissed as they walked down the escalator towards the bottom level, with another additional three bags filled with unmentionables. “Don’t you think that’s a bit _overboard?”_

“What?” He grinned lecherously. “I thought I restrained myself admirably.”

“You’re barking, right?” She bit back. “Who spends over two-thousand pounds on lingerie?”

“I just did.”

Hermione wasn’t going to argue with her wizard, who obviously had more money than sense.

The next day, packed—Draco found himself with his witch and her cousins and best friend, at the Ministry’s international floo office waiting their turn to take the floo to MACUSA in New York.

Harry was there to see them off, giving Hermione a tight hug and making his best friend promise to write him over the summer.

“I will, Harry. Don’t worry, we will be fine.”

“I know. Say hello to Clarisse, Connor and Travis for me.”

“Will do.”

Harry then shook hands with both Percy and Nico and allowed Annabeth to give him a hug, which he returned. With a reluctant half-hearted nod in Malfoy’s direction—the Chosen One watched as his best friend disappeared in a swirl of green flames, followed one by one until Malfoy was the last to go.

“Keep an eye on her, Malfoy.” Harry bit out, and Draco smirked knowingly.

“Of course.”

As the last of the green faded away, Harry shook his head and headed back to the Auror Department, ignoring the interested sets of eyes that seemed to dog his heels no matter where he went these days.

Six thousand miles away, Hermione waited patiently for Draco to emerge from the floo, which he did. Removing the soot residue from his robes, he glanced around covertly—noticing that there were several people waiting with his witch and her family.

As he stepped out, Hermione came over and took his hand into hers, her expression slightly off which confused him until an unnamed wizard stepped forward.

“Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco nodded. “Yes?”

“I’m Josiah Jackson, Head Auror here at MACUSA.”

Percy’s eyes widened as he gazed at the man, who looked an awful lot like his Mum—and based on the looks Annabeth and Nico were giving him, they’d sensed it too.

“How do you do?”

Josiah turned towards Hermione and smiled widely. “Miss Dagworth-Granger. Your cousin Hector, mentioned you’d be arriving today. I didn’t realize however, that you would have so many guests.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Jackson. These two young men are my cousins, Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson.”

Josiah’s face blanched as he took in the second young man, and then he said warily, “Mr. Jackson?” His gaze shifted between the War Heroine and the younger man. “Oh yes, I think I did read something a while back about your Godly heritage, Miss Dagworth-Granger.” The wizard’s expression shifted slightly, as he looked a bit sheepish.

“Yes,” she clarified, “My Father is brother’s with Percy’s Father. Nico’s Father is also a brother to my Father.”

Josiah swallowed, looking even more uncomfortable than before.

Hermione, noticing the wizard’s state, asked quietly, “Is something wrong?”

“Oh no! It’s just I...” the wizard swallowed again as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I don’t think it should be me who...”

 _“You look like my Mom.”_ Percy blurted out, and both Hermione and Draco gasped, while the wizard Josiah swallowed even more uncomfortably.

“Sally? Right?”

Percy’s gaze narrowed but he nodded all the same.

“So you’re related?”

Josiah nodded. “She’s my cousin.”

 _“Shit.”_ Nico coughed, while Annabeth moved over to grab Percy’s hand, which was shaking.

“I don’t understand?” Percy growled out lowly. “My Mom is not a witch.”

“Percy...” Hermione sighed as she moved in front of her cousin, who was clearly becoming agitated. She then turned to Josiah and said shortly, “I take it Sally Jackson is a squib?”

Josiah nodded. “My Uncle, who was a right piece of work mind you, and has long since passed away—disowned Sally when her magic didn’t express. We grew up together, I’m a year older. When I returned from my first year at Ilvermorny, she was gone. No one would talk about it. When I joined the Auror force here, I tried to track her down...but...”

Hermione nodded and gave the wizard a understanding look, before turning back to her cousin— who’s expression was livid.

Then the ground started to shake in earnest.

“Seaweed Brain, now is not the time to do that.” Annabeth’s voice was calmer than she felt, as both Nico and Draco had their wands out—hoping they didn’t have to incapacitate Percy.

Hermione grabbed Percy’s face and made eye contact. “Deep breaths, cousin. It’s alright.”

Following Hermione’s lead, Percy did as instructed until the shaking stopped. When he turned to face the other people standing there, they all looked completely stunned.

“Well,” Percy said emotively after a moment, “that explains why my Mom was able to see through the Mist.”

“Probably.” Hermione agreed, before turning back to Josiah. “Maybe you could escort us to the apparition point? I’m sure Percy would be happy to let you know where his Mom is living once he’s had the chance to talk with her?”

Josiah nodded. “I would like that very much.” He then turned to Percy and held out his hand, which after a brief pause—the demigod shook. “Please tell your Mom that I've missed her.”

“I will.” Percy choked out, before allowing Annabeth to take his arm and together—they all made their way to the designated apparition area. Hermione smiled at Josiah and shook his hand too, before she took Draco’s arm and disappeared. Nico took Percy and Annabeth and shadow-traveled with them back to Camp Half Blood.

Once they reappeared, Nico said saucily, “Well, that was interesting.”

“Can it, Death Breath.” Percy snarked, but then his countenance softened as all his Camp mates came running towards the area, as they’d obviously heard Mi’s crack of apparition.

Clarisse was the first to reach them, her smile wide as she rushed over and enveloped Mi into a fierce hug.

“You’re back!” She grinned and then eyed the blonde man next to her friend. “And you’ve brought the _hottie!”_

Hermione giggled, while Draco smirked at the blonde girl—who was eyeing him like a piece of Honeydukes candy.

“Draco Malfoy.” He bowed formally, causing Clarisse to squeal in delight.

“And he’s got _manners_ too!” She then turned her sharp gaze to Percy and bit out, “Look at that, Jackson? You might want to take notes.”

“Stuff it, La Rue,” Percy grit back, causing Nico to chuckle while Hermione rolled her eyes and Annabeth shook her head in exasperation.

“Do they not like each other?” Draco whispered to his witch and Hermione shrugged, but didn’t reply.

Then Chiron came into view.

“Ah, Hermione! Welcome Home!”

Draco’s body stiffened at the mention of this being Hermione’s home, but his witch smiled in welcome as she nodded at Chiron. “It’s good to be back. How are you, Chiron?”

“Doing as well as can be.” He lamented with a sigh, before his piercing gaze locked onto the wizard next to her. “And this must be, Draco Malfoy?”

“Yes, Sir.” Draco bowed in greeting, causing Clarisse to squeal again, which earned a deep chuckle from the blonde wizard. “Thank you for allowing me to come and visit.”

“Nonsense, young man. I’m sure Hermione has told you some of what we do here.” He then turned to all the nosy onlookers and waved them off. “Don’t you all have things to do?”

Draco chuckled as he watched the campers disperse hastily, but then was brought up short, when another man joined them. He was slender and had dark longish hair and dark eyes...beard...not very tall and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts.

_“Well...well...well...look who has finally decided to grace us with her presence.”_

“Hey, Mr. D.” Hermione nodded at her half-brother, who grimaced at her before he grumbled, “And I see your Godly powers have finally been restored. Congratulations I suppose, on a successful quest.”

“Thank you.”

“Hmmm...” Dionysus then noticed the blonde man standing next to his sister. “Who _is_ this person?”

“This is, Draco Malfoy. My fiancé.”

Mr. D’s eyes widened comically before they narrowed in warning. _“You’re engaged? Does our Father know of this development?”_

“Yes he does, and he gave his blessing.”

“How utterly _shocking.”_ Dionysus mumbled sarcastically, glaring even more heatedly at the repressed grins of those standing there. “Well, don’t just mope round like a bunch of trolls—I’m sure you’d like to freshen up and make your way to your cabins?”

“Yes, Sir.” They all chorused together.

Dionysus murmured irritably, before he turned around and left—leaving Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Hermione staring after him.

“He’s interesting.” Draco drawled out lowly, but Percy just snickered.

“That was actually Mr. D being polite.”

Lifting a disbelieving eyebrow, Draco didn’t reply as he followed his witch into Camp.

Hermione linked her fingers with Draco and lead him out of the clearing and towards the cabins. Once they got there, her eyes widened at how many more cabins there were. She turned to Percy and he shrugged, “When your Dad made the vow to make sure all Demigod children were acknowledged, it wasn’t just for those Gods already at camp. Some of the children of the minor Gods had joined Luke because they felt...”

“I understand.” Hermione sighed sadly at what Percy didn’t say. Her eyes followed the cabins as there was now twenty of them. “This is amazing, Percy.” Hermione swallowed heavily as tears came to her eyes. Draco, seeing her distress pulled her into his side as Nico, Annabeth and Percy could see how difficult this was for Mi.

“This is what he would’ve wanted.” She whispered out at last, and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

“I think so too.”

“Do they know?”

“Yeah,” Percy replied lowly, “I made sure that everyone understood why Luke did what he did. Many don’t necessarily agree with how he chose to go about it, especially Connor and Travis—but I think in time? Everyone will come to forgive Luke.”

“That’s good then.”

At that moment the two son’s of Hermes came over and pulled Hermione away, crushing her into a welcome home hug.

“Hey, Mi.”

“Hi, Travis.” She pulled back and reached out for Draco, who moved forward hesitantly. “This is, Draco Malfoy. He’s my fiancé.”

Connor coughed out loud, while Travis just seemed stunned. Both boys stared at Draco, who to his credit, didn’t fidget or give away his discomfort at being gawked at. They both then looked to Percy, who nodded.

“Fiancé?” Travis bit out after a moment. “Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“Well...uhm, okay then.” Travis said after a brief pause. “Dinner is in two hours. Day after tomorrow we will be having a training exercise in the pavilion. Next Tuesday is capture the flag.”

“Cool.” Percy grinned wickedly, while Hermione huffed at the excitement on her cousin’s face.

Draco however, was not amused as he scowled all the way to Hermione’s cabin which there was no way he could’ve missed as it was the largest of all the cabins there.

The cabin was made of white marble, which glistened in the late afternoon sun. The large white columns framed a set of polished bronzed doors that had lightening bolts streaking down them. The ceiling was dome shaped and as he walked in with Hermione, he could hear the thunder and see the lightening on the mosaic ceiling, much like inside the Great Hall at Hogwarts. There was a statue of Hermione’s father in the center of the large room. To the right was a bed, dresser and desk and to the left was a smaller alcove that probably housed the loo.

“Homey.” Draco deadpanned, causing Hermione to smile.

“It’s different, but it does remind me a bit of school. The ceiling especially.”

“I get that too.” Draco sat down on the edge of the bed as he stared upwards. “I do remember you spouting about the Hogwarts ceiling prior to our sorting first year.”

Sitting down next to her wizard, Hermione leant her head on Draco’s shoulder and hummed in the affirmative. “I remember that too. I think though, when I got here after the end of our first year—it helped me to understand some things a bit more.”

“Such as?”

“That no matter your gifts or powers? That there’s always going to be people who won’t accept you for who you are.”

“I’m sorry, love.”

“Don’t be, Draco. The truth is that being here helped give me the strength to go back to Hogwarts every year and face down the naysayers and hatemongers. We can’t change the past it’s true, but as I’ve said before—everything transpired as it was supposed to, and I don’t have any regrets.”

They were quiet for a while before Draco asked the question that had been bothering him for a while.

“Do you consider Camp Half Blood your home?”

Hermione was taken aback as she pulled away and gazed into worried grey eyes that were watching her closely.

“The truth?” She said after a bit and Draco nodded.

“Always, you know that.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever really felt as if I’ve had a real home.” Hermione’s face fell as she thought back on the last eight years of her life. “At least not after my Mum died. Being here was freeing in a way for me. I was accepted here at Camp in a way I wasn’t always at Hogwarts. Sure, there were some differences, but Annabeth was always here for me, as was Luke. At Hogwarts, I had Harry and Ron, but every year seemed like it was fraught with so much tension and dread. It was hard to sit back and enjoy the experience as I did this last year, even with the threat of Hera hanging over my head.” She then cupped Draco’s cheek and gave him a tender smile, “But that’s not what you’re asking, is it?”

“No, it’s not.”

“Draco, my home is with you now. Wherever you are? That’s where I want to be.”

“And if I would rather be in England?”

“Then that’s where we will live.”

Feeling his entire body sag with relief, Draco lifted his witch into his lap and kissed her with gratitude.

 _“Thank you.”_ He whispered brokenly, as he pulled his head back slightly, resting his forehead against hers.

“You’re welcome.” She placed another kiss on his lips, before moving to stand up, which he allowed. “Let’s get unpacked so I can show you around camp a bit more. You should probably change into something a bit more comfortable.”

“You mean Muggle.”

“That too.”

He chuckled as he shook his head. “Fine. Give me a few minutes and I’ll meet you outside.”

“Alright.”

Hermione waved her wand and enlarged both her trunk and Draco’s, then left him to get situated. When she walked out of her cabin, she was a bit surprised to see Chris Rodriguez standing there.

“Hey, Mi.”

“Hi, Chris.”

The older boy shuffled his feet a bit as he refused to make eye contact.

“So Clarisse told me you got your powers back?”

“I did.”

He nodded, then lifted his gaze which was filled with emotion. “I feel as if I should apologize.”

Hermione walked over and stood next to Luke’s best friend, his closest confidant and asked shakily, “Why?”

“I suppose I should’ve tried and stopped Luke.”

“You and I both know once Luke got an idea into his head? There was no turning back for him.”

“Yeah...I guess...”

“Have you been doing better since...”

“The Labyrinth?”

Hermione sighed, and nodded back.

“Some. Clarisse helps. Keeps me grounded.”

“Are you both?”

“Yeah. She’s amazing.”

“She is.”

Chris glanced behind her, and Hermione could see his body stiffen instantly. She knew that Draco had emerged from her cabin.

“I should leave you to it.”

Placing her hand on Chris arm, Hermione squeezed it softly. “I’m glad you’re alright. No matter what’s happened, Chris, it’s in the past. I hope we can still be friends?”

The older demigod bowed his head in acquiescence. “I’d like that.”

He then turned to leave, and as Hermione watched him go...she felt Draco’s arm slip around her waist.

“Who was that?”

“His name is Chris Rodriquez. He’s a son of Hermes and was Luke’s best friend. He followed Luke when he left Camp.”

“Oh,” Draco hummed as his mind whirled with the new information, “he seemed rather subdued.”

“According to Clarisse, Chris had been trapped in the Labyrinth and was driven insane. Mr. D healed him, but he’s never been the same.” Hermione took Draco’s hand and led him down towards the water where Percy’s cabin was located. “You see, before the Titan War—unclaimed demigod children were placed in the Hermes Cabin—and Chris was one of those demigods. I imagine he was very angry about not being acknowledged, and he worshipped Luke.”

“That’s got to be tough.”

“I’m sure it was.”

Draco’s gaze wandered a bit as they walked. Each cabin had a very distinctive look about it and all were set in a hierarchy of sorts.

“Each cabin has a number. Zeus cabin is Cabin One, Hera is Two, Poseidon is Three, Demeter, Four—Ares has Cabin Five.” Clarisse waved to both of them as they passed and Draco eyed the large Boar’s head over the door. The God of War’s cabin was painted red and had some unusual covering on the roof. “Athena is Cabin Six, Apollo has Cabin Seven.”

“Hey there, stranger.” A blonde haired, blue eyed boy came over, speaking in a strange drawl that Draco had never heard before.

“Hi, Will!”

Hermione pulled Draco over to Cabin Seven, and introduced him to the Head Counselor, Will Solace.

“So, it’s good to meet you.” Will smiled widely.

“You too.” Draco took the demigods hand and gave it a firm shake. “Where are you from?”

“Texas, originally.”

The look of confusion on Draco’s face had the other boy laughing. “I take it you don’t have any idea where that’s at?”

“Not a clue.”

“No worries, I’ve been here for a while now. This is home.”

Draco nodded, but didn’t reply.

“You hanging around for a while, Mi?”

“A few weeks. I wanted to show Draco where I spent my summers growing up.”

Will grinned and then his eyes widened when he noticed the rock on Mi’s left hand. He lifted it carefully and eyed the royal jewel with astonishment.

“You getting hitched?”

“That’s the plan.” Hermione giggled as she placed her other hand on Draco’s chest.

“Congrats then!”

“Thank you, Will.”

The demigod nodded again and allowed them to continue on their tour. Draco eyed Cabin Eight with interest which was Artemis Cabin. Nine belonged to the children of Hephaestus. Ten was Aphrodite, Eleven—Hermes and Twelve was Dionysus. When they got to Cabin Thirteen, Hermione stopped stunned as she took in the Cabin of Hades. A windowless cabin made of solid obsidian, with heavy columns and torches that burned with green, Greek Fire.

“Merlin!” She whispered with a tremulous smile.

“What?” Draco drawled in confusion.

“Hades didn’t have a Cabin represented the last time I was here.”

“Why?”

“Long story.” Nico quipped as he moved out of shadow and into the sunlight. “You like?”

“It looks perfect for you, Nico.” Hermione breathed in awe, before she swept her cousin up in a fierce hug, which he allowed, even though he was rolling his eyes over Mi’s shoulder and watching Draco smirking at him.

“You want to come inside?”

“Really? Is that okay?”

“Sure.”

Nico grabbed Hermione’s hand and then took Draco’s too—before he shadow traveled with them inside. When they got inside, Draco’s eyes widened comically causing Nico to snicker. The interior had beds that resembled coffins, with mahogany frames, brass railings, and blood-red velvet blankets and pillows. Nico just scoffed and said caustically, "Apparently somebody thought that the children of Hades were vampires, not demigods."

“Did they do this while you were gone?” Hermione gasped at the decorations in disgust.

“Obviously.” Nico deadpanned, earning a guffaw from Draco and a smile from his cousin.

“You need to do something about this, mate.” Draco shook his head. “Can you imagine bringing Theo here? What might he think?”

Nico got a devious gleam in his eye and his lips quirked up into a wicked grin. _“Now, there’s a thought.”_

Draco lost it, as he bowled over in laughter, while Hermione giggled too. Nico, just shrugged as he felt the idea did have some serious merit.

“How’s the tour going?”

“Good.” Hermione replied easily. “I didn’t see Silena though, at the Aphrodite Cabin.”

Nico’s face fell. “Oh shit! I thought Annabeth or Clarisse might’ve told you.”

“Told me what?”

Nico’s huffed as he came over and took Mi’s hand in his. “Silena died in the Titan War.”

 _“What?”_ Hermione’s voice fell to a pained whisper as she stared at her cousin in horror. “Silena was not a warrior.”

“No, she wasn’t. Didn’t stop her from stealing Clarisse’s battle armor though. She was spying for Luke, Mi. And when she had a change of heart, she took Clarisse’s battle armor and led the Ares Cabin into the Battle in Manhattan. She was slayed by a monster. When Clarisse realized what she’d done, she followed and slayed the Monster on her own.”

“Shite!” Hermione whispered in pain, before she glanced up and said “And Charles Beckendorf?”

“Dead too. He died just before the Battle of Manhattan on Luke’s boat. the Princess Andromeda.”

Hermione threw up her hands in anger, feeling her magic and godly powers surging. Draco wrapped his arms around his witch and shushed her, trying to calm her down, however when she collapsed in heaving sobs—Draco just looked up at Nico in helpless anguish—silently asking him what to do.

“I’m sorry, Mi,” Nico’s voice was heavy with regret, “I didn’t even think that no one had told you. So many good demigods died during the war. I’m sure some will say the ends justified the means, but for many of us, all we know is we lost friends and family that day.”

Wiping her tears away, Hermione took several deep breaths, desperately trying to reign in her emotional state while Draco just kissed her repeatedly, saying soothing words to her.

After a while, Hermione felt better and allowed Draco to pull her to her feet and Nico took them back into camp, where they continued on their walk until they reached the Main House, where a red-headed girl with freckles and green eyes was talking animatedly with Annabeth.

“Hey, Mi!” Annabeth waved her over, her expression morphing from friendly to concerned as she noticed her best friends face.

Mi looked as if she’d been crying.

“Annabeth.”

“I want to introduce you to someone.” She pulled Hermione away from Draco with an apologetic grin, moving towards the other girl. “This is, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.”

“Oh!” Hermione smiled at the mortal girl. “You’re the new Oracle of Delphi, yes?”

“That would be me.” Rachel chuckled as she eyed the daughter of Zeus. “And you’re, Hermione, right?”

“Yes, I am.” Hermione then turned around and held out her hand for Draco, which he took without hesitation. “This is my fiancé, Draco Malfoy.”

“Fiancé, eh?”

“Yes.” Draco opted for a somewhat friendly tone as he spoke up.

“Are you a demigod too?”

“No, I’m a wizard.”

“Cool!” Rachel’s smile grew as she looked over the blonde wizard’s shoulder and noticed Percy approaching. “Hey, Percy.”

“Hey, Red-headed nightmare.”

“Percy!” Hermione snorted out in shock, “That’s not nice.”

“It’s okay.” Rachel shrugged indifferently. “I’m used to Percy being a dork.”

“Hey!”

“What, it’s true!” Rachel quipped.

“She could be related to the Weasleys.” Draco whispered into Hermione’s ear, and the witch sighed and nodded as it was true. Rachel looked an awful lot like Ginny.

“Dinner is almost ready.” Percy offered as he came and took Annabeth’s hand. “And I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m starving.”

The group followed Percy into the Pavilion where dinner was just beginning. Hermione showed Draco the buffet of all different kinds of barbecue, vegetables and desserts. There was even some nectar available. They all offered their tributes to the Gods before chowing down in earnest.

Hermione was surprised that all the houses were mingling together. Before she’d left at the end of summer before her sixth year, the tables were still much like Hogwarts and were separated by cabins but now? It was a hodgepodge of amalgamation of differing cabins all enjoying the hospitality of each other.

“This is really nice.” Hermione said softly, as she sat down next to Draco and across from Percy and Annabeth. Nico joined them after a few moments.

“It is. No more separation.”

“What do you mean?” Draco inquired as he cut a piece of his chicken while Nico just gave him a dubious look as he picked up his chicken leg and bit into it with relish.

“The tables used to be split up by cabin, and much like Hogwarts—you only ate with your cabin. After the War, it just didn’t seem like such a big deal anymore.” Annabeth explained.

Draco nodded but didn’t say anything as he noticed several demigods glancing his way and whispering to each other.

“Looks like you’re the center of attention.” Rachel blurted out as she sat down next to Annabeth, but her gaze was firmly on Draco.

“Oh dear,” Hermione snickered sarcastically, “Draco definitely doesn’t like being the center of attention!”

To his credit, he just smirked down at his witch before nipping her neck playfully, earning a round of chortles and one cough for his troubles.

“Be nice, or I won’t let you come later.” He whispered deeply into Hermione’s ear, causing her to shiver and blush deeply.

“Behave.” She pinched Draco’s thigh, but her eyes were alight with heat as she considered her wizard, who took a bite of his macaroni salad.

“You two, are too much.” Percy grumbled petulantly.

“How long have you been engaged for?” Rachel interrupted.

“A couple of weeks.”

“Do you know when you’re going to tie the knot?”

Draco lifted an eyebrow at the Muggle turn of phrase while Hermione shook her head in the negative. “We are going to wait. I want to get a Mastery and so does Draco. Maybe in a couple years.”

“Annabeth mentioned to me before she left for Britain, that there was some kind of magical war.”

“Yes.” Hermione’s body stiffened slightly, and she could feel Draco’s tension too. “But fortunately it’s done, and life moves on.”

“Well said.” Rachel waved her fork at Hermione in agreement.

A few beats of silence later, and then Percy decided to stir the pot.

“So? Capture the Flag? What do you say, Mi?”

“Percy!”

“No!”

Both Hermione and Draco had spoken simultaneously, which caused Percy’s shit-eating grin to widen while Annabeth just giggled. Nico however, hummed something to himself, but wisely chose not to comment.

“It’ll be fun!” Percy lamented with a pout. “It will likely be the last time we play...and you know how Annabeth here loves a good challenge?”

Hermione sat up straighter and eyed her cousin curiously. “So what would be the teams?”

“Well, Annabeth would Captain the red team as always, and I would Captain the Blue. You can decide which team you’d want to be on.”

“You’re going to get in trouble, Seaweed Brain.”

“Nah, it’s just an innocent game after all.”

“Innocent?” Draco scoffed. “You use swords and spears, right?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Not so innocent, Jackson.”

“I’ll think about it.” Hermione’s voice left no doubt that the conversation was over where Capture the Flag was concerned.

The remainder of the meal was spent just chatting about what they’d missed the last year that they were gone. Camp had been mostly quiet since the end of the Titan War, and thankfully, everyone seemed to be getting along fairly well.

Clarisse had become the de facto leader of Camp in Percy’s absence which surprisingly, didn’t seem to bother Percy at all.

“Annabeth and I were talking a few days ago, and we think we’d like to go back to Britain and maybe continue on with school a bit more.”

“Really?” Hermione said excitedly, as her best friend nodded.

“Yeah. I’ve learned so much this past year. I’m going to bring my laptop back with me and see if I can’t Ward it to work with magic. If I can, I’m going to expand on Daedalus inventions. Maybe I can work with you while you do your Charms Mastery?”

“Oh my gosh!” Hermione squealed happily, “That would be brilliant!”

Draco however, just sneered at Percy, who was silently laughing at him.

“Looks like your stuck with us, Malfoy.”

“Oh.. _.joy...”_


	2. Capture the Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Battle takes place between the Red and Blue Teams...who will emerge victorious?

In the days preceding Capture the Flag, Draco was amazed to see the demigods in action. They had a large training field, where they would spar with swords and spears; there was some kind of obstacle area that Hermione told him was a ropes course and it was designed to strengthen agility and balance. Archery was practiced, of course. There was also a cabin that housed potions of all kinds, some he’d never seen before. They even had an infirmary, to treat battle wounds with something called ambrosia and nectar.

“So mortals can’t eat or drink ambrosia or nectar?” Draco inquired with interest, as he eyed the golden liquid.

“No. It will literally turn their blood to fire and bones to sand.”

“Seriously?” Hermione nodded as she led him out of the infirmary where several campers were being treated for their wounds. “What about witches and wizards?”

“I honestly don’t know.” His witch hummed thoughtfully. “I mean, demigods have some inherent magic in them, so it stands to reason that witches and wizards might be able to consume those medicinal aids, but frankly it’s not something I’d want to put to the test, Draco.”

“I understand, love. I was just curious.” He paused as he watched Clarisse and Annabeth spar. “She’s formidable.”

“Annabeth?”

Draco nodded.

“She’s been here longer than most. She favors her knife, but the truth is she’s just as good with any weapon.”

“And you?”

“My sword, is my weapon of choice.”

“I noticed it back at Hogwarts. Percy’s sword is called Riptide, right?”

“It is.”

“Does Annabeth’s knife have a name?”

Hermione shook her head in the negative “Luke gave her the knife, and it was the weapon that ended up killing him in the end...but,” there was a brief pause before Hermione finished sadly, “it was by his own hand though.”

“That’s got to be tough.” Draco side-eyed his witch, before he asked cheekily as he tried to change the tone of their conversation. “What about your sword, love? Does it have a name?”

“No. It was given to me by Chiron when I first came to Camp and I’ve never asked him about it’s origins.”

“Why not?”

“Didn’t really seem important at the time. I only used it when I came back to Camp and while I did my training along with everyone else, the fact remained that due to my Godly powers being bound, I was more susceptible to injury. Chiron didn’t allow me to partake of nectar nor ambrosia either, as he wasn’t sure if it wouldn’t end up doing more harm than not.”

Draco wasn’t convinced that was the entirety of Hermione’s reasoning for not asking, but he decided to leave it be for now.

“So, are you going to join in playing, Capture the Flag?”

Stopping, Hermione stared up at her wizard with a guarded look. “If I do, are you going to be angry with me?”

“No. Don’t get me wrong—I don’t like the idea of you putting yourself in harms way, but now that I’ve seen how demigods train, I feel as if I’d be a hypocrite from forbidding you to take part. The significance isn’t lost on me, and as this might be the last time we are here for the foreseeable future, I’ll admit I’m curious.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but do me a favor okay?”

“What?”

“Play on Chase’s team. I’d like to see Jackson lose.”

Hermione threw her head back and laughed hard...drawing several onlookers who were watching she and Draco with interest. After a few moments, and feeling a bit more herself—Hermione lifted up her head and accepted a kiss from her wizard. When she pulled back she grinned and said impishly, “I think that can be arranged.”

“Brilliant.”

And that was how she had found herself the next morning after breakfast, sliding on her battle armor while Annabeth came over and gave her a thorough once over.

“Are you going to be okay with that helmet on?”

“Yeah. Can you tell it’s me?”

Annabeth grinned and shook her head. “The glamour's are really good. If I didn’t know it was you, I’d never have guessed. Nico is with Draco, right?”

“Yeah, and Mr. D. I think he’s more nervous than he’s letting on, but I have to give Draco some credit...he was surprisingly supportive of me doing this.”

“Does he know you’ll be glamoured?”

“Nope!” She grinned wickedly at her best friend. “Nico will be able to tell, but if I know him at all—he will keep it to himself.”

“You have your sword stashed right?”

“In my pocket.” Hermione winked as she pulled out the small metal clip that Chiron had gifted to her back over the summer before she’d turned twelve. The sword, according to Chiron, was one of a kind but he’d never indicated to whom it had belonged. It was made of celestial bronze and another kind of metal that looked to be some kind of steel...but she had never given it much thought.

“Take this sword here,” Annabeth handed her a weapon that was much like her own, “and I’ll see you on the battle field.”

“You got it!”

As Hermione waited, she couldn’t help but remember the last time she’d done this. It was the end of her fourth year, and she had been on Luke’s team. He was always protective of her, and kept her close. He spared with her often, and taught her to trust in her own instincts.

He was a natural leader.

When the time to head out finally came, Hermione adjusted her armor one last time and took a deep breath. No matter what happened, she was going to enjoy this one last hurrah! So it was with that thought in mind, that Hermione made her way to the back of the left flank, and waited for the game to begin.

Once the signal was given, the battle cries rose in earnest as she ran towards the forest, near the river. Both she and Annabeth had assumed that Percy would likely place the flag somewhere where he could defend it if need be. Being close to water would give him an advantage in combat, so with her sword out—she parried, blocked, jabbed and knocked down as many foes as she could all the while her small group consisting of Travis and Will made for the tree-line on the southern edge of camp.

Soon, they were met by a secondary blue team, that had Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse acting as sentry’s. Hermione dodged several arrows and deflected a spear as she moved behind Travis and fought her way past Chris. Unfortunately, somehow—Clarisse must’ve realized it was her because she made to intercept her.

Hermione dodged and rolled onto the forest floor before using her foot and kicking up dirt into Clarisse’s eyes. The Daughter of Ares growled in anger at the dirty trick and Hermione pressed her advantaged by knocking Clarisse’s sword from her hands and bringing her elbow down on the back of the younger girls neck...knocking her out cold.

As she continued to move towards the river, Hermione could hear several of her camp-mates yelling over the hill. Noticing she was alone, she wandlessly disillusioned herself and silenced her footsteps as she moved through the last of the trees to the river bank. Moving upstream, she made a left where the water bisected and headed towards the lake.

Another half mile, she came upon another blue guard, and immediately noticed there were six of them in all. Her face split into a pleased grin when she saw the blue flag peeking out behind a copse of small trees.

Silently, she moved into the bush and stealthily made her way around the group towards the backside of the flag, hoping that it wasn’t being guarded as closely and sure enough, there was only two of her camp-mates there.

Once she was close enough, she petrified the first one and then simultaneously dropped her disillusionment charm and attacked the second one, kicking his legs out from underneath him and knocking him out much like she’d done with Clarisse.

Moving towards the flag, she had just about reached it when she was blown back by a stream of water.

Standing up, she laughed as she saw Percy standing there...his eyes alight with mischief.

“Nice try, cousin.”

Reaching for her wand, she sent out a thick smokescreen of fog, something she’d been practicing for a while...which blinded Percy long enough for her to get to her feet and go on the offensive.

And unlike their battle at Hogwarts, this time...Percy wasn’t invulnerable and the two were evenly matched.

At one point Percy disarmed her sword, and she quickly knocked him back with a _reducto_ at his feet, as she pulled out her other sword from her pocket and it flashed into its form, and soon...many of the red and blue team came running into battle as she and Percy continued to fight measure for measure.

Hermione wasn’t stupid, she desperately tried to keep Percy away from the water with a shield spell—so even though he could summon it, he couldn’t counteract her shield and her godly powers too.

When it seemed as if Hermione was finally getting the upper hand, Percy reached for his wand that was in his pocket, and dissolved her shield but Hermione at that moment, closed her eyes and _disapparated_ with a crack...causing everyone there to gasp in awe.

“Oh, come on, Mi!” Percy bellowed loudly, kicking up a few rocks in frustration, “That’s cheating!”

A crack of apparition a split second later, saw Hermione grabbing the flag and pulling it up into the air, causing everyone on the red team to cheer her name.

“It’s not my fault you can’t do that.” She quipped with a grin, causing Percy to roll his eyes, even if he was smiling slightly.

“Fine, you win...happy?”

“Very!”

Annabeth came rushing over and lifted her best friend into a crushing hug, before moving over to her boyfriend with a smug smirk on her face.

“Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...” Percy groused out petulantly, “you win, Wise One.”

“I’ll take my spoils of war later, Seaweed Brain.”

A few seconds later, Draco appeared with Nico, who had shadow traveled with him. Hermione removed her helmet and dropped her glamour's before running over to her fiancé, who immediately enfolded her into his arms and kissed her breathless...then replaced her engagement ring on her left ring finger.

She hadn’t wanted to wear it into battle.

“That’s never coming off again, right?”

“Yes, darling.”

Draco nodded haughtily, and then his face broke out into a pleased smile as he considered Percy. “Looks like you lost, Jackson.”

“Whatever.” Percy shrugged, not too upset about losing to his girlfriend’s team. “We really should get cleaned up though, and check the infirmary.”

“Good idea.” Hermione agreed readily, as she grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled him with her back towards camp.

As they walked through the forest, Hermione noticed Draco was awfully quiet. Once they were near the border of the cabins, she squeezed his hand to get his attention.

“You okay?”

“Hmmm? Oh, yeah...” he nodded slightly, “That was unbelievably intense.”

“Was it too much?”

“Not really, just different and it got me thinking.”

“About?”

Draco stopped and pulled his witch into his arms as he tilted her face upwards, so he could see her reaction.

“I’m thinking it might be a good idea for me to learn to fight with a sword too.”

He was right in his thinking, when he saw his little witch stare at him with her mouth agape in shock.

“I’m sorry... _uhm...What?!”_

“Learn to use a sword.” Draco repeated each word succinctly. “You shouldn’t be the only one able to protect our future family, love. I need to be able to do so as well, don’t you think?”

“Well,” Hermione swallowed heavily, as her mind whirred over the possibilities but eventually she sighed in resignation. “If you really think?”

“I do.”

“Okay.”

Draco kissed her again, to seal the deal and then the two of them were heading towards the infirmary to check up on the rest of the campers.

A couple of hours later, and several healing spells down—all those from the battle had been healed and returned to their cabins. Chiron and Mr. D seemed pleased with the days endeavor, and dinner that evening was a festive affair.

When their time at camp came to a close, Hermione felt her heart ache at the thought that she likely wouldn’t be seeing her friends for a while. She hugged Will, Travis, Connor and Chris. When she got to Clarisse, she pulled out a small satchel from her beaded bag and handed it to her friend.

“There’s some healing salves, ointments and potions in there. A few bezoars, which are antidotes to most poisons too. If you need anything more, just Iris message me, okay?”

Clarisse nodded and took the items, setting them aside before she clapped Hermione on the shoulder.

“It was _good_ to have you back, even if it was only for a little while. Don’t be a stranger okay? I know Britain is your home, but this is too. You’re _always_ welcome here.” She then winked at Draco and said, “And the hottie too.”

Snickering, Hermione gripped the other girls hands in hers and squeezed. “I’m here whenever you have need, but you’re a born leader, Clarisse. _The toughest of us all.”_

“You know it, Brightest Witch.”

“Be good.”

“Naw, but I’ll try to keep out of trouble.”

The two girls hugged in parting, and as Hermione walked towards the Main House, she waved and nodded to all who’d come to see her off.

When they’d reached the courtyard of the Main House, Chiron was waiting.

“So you’re heading into New York?”

“Yes. We are going to visit Mrs. Jackson...well Mrs. Blofis now.”

“If you see Grover, tell him he needs to check in with me soon.”

“Sure thing.”

Nico walked over with Annabeth and Percy, and then took Hermione’s hand along with Draco’s...shadow-traveling them to Percy’s mom’s home. He came back and got Percy and Annabeth and said his goodbyes.

Chiron sighed as he watched them leave, knowing in his heart that the children of the Big Three would be heading back to Britain. He couldn’t blame them at all, as it was likely they’d be able to have a better quality of life there, than living out the remainder of their days at Camp.

“Are they gone?” Mr. D inquired, in his bored disaffected drawl.

“Yes.”

“Humph...I can see why she’s his _favorite.”_

Chiron glanced over his shoulder and lifted an eyebrow knowingly, but wisely chose not to comment.

The truth was, he could well understand it too. Hermione was special and she had the kindest heart and most courageous disposition of all the demigods. But her life would never be truly settled at Camp Half Blood. She needed to go back to her real home, back where she could be both God and mortal witch.

After all, that was always meant to be her destiny.


End file.
